


A Welcome Distraction

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Waistcoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Helen's caught daydreaming.





	A Welcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of Teslen Appreciation Week's prompt is Magnetism. Now, I could have done the easy thing - discuss magnets, look up what magnetism actually means (like, animal magnetism used to mean something else when it was first coined, or something like that), making an electromagnet with my favourite magnetic man - but no. My brain went to this. So enjoy this short short ficlet and hopefully tomorrow (Historical Teslen aka possibly my favourite after post series super fluffy Teslen) will be longer. (Tbh, I'm hoping smuttier too, but that's only if my brain is on side, and time is not against me. XD)

There are six buttons on Nikola's waistcoat today. Five are done, perfectly lined up. The bottom one’s undone, goading and tempting her, making her fingers itch to pop the rest from their holes. What is he saying? Does it matter?

His hands rest on his hips, his fingers framing the row of buttons that's holding Helen's attention so well. He probably wouldn't mind her--

“Helen, have you listened to a word I've said?”

“I suppose using a catalyst would help, but…” Her words peter out. “What?”

He's grinning, predatory but playful. “You haven't been listening for the last ten minutes.”

“How dare you?” she asks, faux aghast.

He just laughs, leaning over the table she’s sitting by. “If you were listening, we wouldn't be having this conversation, and I wouldn't be doing this.” Standing again, those wonderfully distracting fingers of his run against the row of buttons she'd almost begun daydreaming about. He's watching her reactions like a hawk, smirking victoriously as he undoes the second to last button. She's licking her lips, chewing the bottom one as he pops the next button.

In the distance, she hears his voice, but it's far away and trying to distract her as button number three leaves its hole. He should look silly - waistcoat half open, the bottom of his tie peeking out - but her mouth is dry and her -- “What?” she asks, her gaze never leaving those dexterous fingers. Button three had slid from home whilst she tried to wet her tongue and now number two is undone, leaving the top button alone to hold it all together.

“I said, would you like to help?” he whispers, having leant to meet her halfway across the table. When had she moved? Looking up at him through her lashes, never breaking eye contact, her hand reaches across, pushing that last little button out of its cage. With her usual easy confidence, she winds his tie around her hand, pulling their bodies to one central point. “I'll take that as a yes,” he murmurs victoriously before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Next time she's counting shirt buttons if this is how he’s planning on keeping her attention.


End file.
